


True Colours

by Inu_Sama



Category: Overlord - Maruyama Kugane & Related Fandoms
Genre: Gen, Slow To Update
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-25
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2019-01-05 07:19:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12185478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inu_Sama/pseuds/Inu_Sama
Summary: Overlord is one of my favourites and you should know by now that i can't help myself. Whenever i watch or read something, i need to make a fanfic about it. Hope you enjoy it.25/09/2018I've revamped this fic a bit, added onto it. I hope to continue with it, I just don't know how long my muse might take to activate between chapters. Sorry for any inconvenience.





	1. Server shutdown

Momonga watched HeroHero-san disappear from the table, feeling like they should have talked more. He knew they wouldn’t meet in the real world, despite what the other players always said in parting. They hadn’t met offline in years, everybody had their own lives and responsibilities while Momonga only had Nazarick; the base they'd worked so hard to create together. Momonga missed those times, missed hearing their voices. Missed the  _ life  _ this place used to have.

Suddenly his sadness and regret turned into a bitter anger that surged through him with a ferocity he hadn’t expected. 

‘ _ How could they do this? How could they just abandon Nazarick and…..me?’ _ He slammed his fist down on the table and cursed, seeing the ‘0 hit points’ float before him in red before dissipating. He ran a bony hand along the simulated skull of his character and sighed, wishing things could just go back to the way they were. He didn’t want the servers to shut down, he didn’t want to see the world he had built fall into digital oblivion.

He didn’t want to go back to a reality where he had no friends or family and hated his job to the point he was always on the verge of quitting. If it weren’t for the bills he had to pay, he would have quit a long time ago. 

Momonga stood languidly, spotting the staff of Ainz Ooal Gown floating in its case on the wall beside him. The guild made the weapon together after they finished building their home, some even taking time from their vacations to farm the materials necessary to construct such an overpowered relic.

He smiled at it, reaching out a hand and was surprised when the staff immediately flew into his hand, the glass case having vanished. It was the heart of his guild and he could feel the spirits of his friends residing along the golden engravings of ancient runes that ran to the crown-shaped head. 

He could feel hot tears slide down his face and knew that he was crying in the real world, his character didn’t have tear ducts or even eyes for that matter. His appearance in-game was a small sacrifice for the immense power he had obtained in return.

Momonga decided to take one last stroll down the elegant halls he and his friends made instead of using the ring. It had been months since he'd seen anything but the throne room and the meeting hall after all. The steady  _ thump thump thump _ of the staff on the carpet combined with the tinkling of his rings made for a muted but consistent song that soothed his heart and mind with its familiarity. It made up for the deathly silence that permeated both Nazarick and his IRL apartment, if only slightly.

It wasn’t long before he came across the combat maids lined on either side of the red carpet running down all halls. This place was both a fortress and a palace, that was how he had wanted it. Since they had been the best guild in their server, they deserved a base to match. But, now that he was looking at the golden trim on everything from the walls to the lavish carpet under his boots _ ,  _ it seemed a bit much. 

“Follow me.” He commanded without looking at them, pleased when several pairs of footsteps accompanied his own into the throne room.

Momonga gazed at the 41 flags that hung from the ceiling, each representing a member of his guild. Even when they quit the game, Momonga hadn't had the heart to take them down - now they were only a reminder of all that he'd lost. All of them were just useless pieces of fabric now, he was the only one left. He was the only one that  _ cared  _ enough to stay, to pay his respects to all of their hard work, to all the  _ life  _ they had created together. He sighed, feeling many years older than he should.

The throne was much like the rest of the Tomb; ridiculously ostentatious. It was made from DragonGlass, the Yggrasil equivalent of obsidian in his own world. It was beautiful, no doubt about that. It resembled that of black smoke that turned into the distinct red of HellFire at the tips. The back spread out like clawed fingers into a unique twisting design that Momonga found to be aesthetically pleasing.

Farming the materials and data crystals to create it had been worth using up all his vacation days last year. The NPCs behind him kept pace, even when his slowed so he could take in all the nostalgic little details in the room. Albedo, Tabula-san’s creation, stood faithfully by the throne. As an NPC she didn’t have any autonomy, but thanks to the sheer  _ range  _ of this game, she had an in depth personality. 

He told the other NPCs to  _ 'Stay' _ as he approached the throne, swiftly sitting down on the surprisingly comfortable piece of furniture. With the way it looked, people wouldn’t expect it to be as comfy as a bamboo mattress, but that’s how Momonga liked it since he had no need for an actual bed. 

With VR he could  _ feel  _ how comfortable it was, if only on the peripheral of his senses. The technology wasn't able to completely mask the fact that it wasn't real, something they likely wouldn't ever correct - if only as a safety measure.

He looked over at Albedo, considering what he knew about her. She was the commander of all other Guardians, in charge of making sure the pack was united and working smoothly. But that was the extent of his knowledge, he sadly hadn’t thought to get to ‘know’ them before the server was due to shut down. 

Still, he wanted to see what the infamous Contradicting Perfectionist had done - and it's not like he would ever get the chance after tonight. With that grim thought in mind, he opened up the user manual to all created NPCs and selected her name. He was dismayed at the pages and pages of text that greeted him and promptly skipped to the end. He didn't have  _ that  _ much time.

Momonga let out a surprised chuckle when he saw the last sentence. “She’s also a raging bitch, watch out.” He studied the passive expression on her face with interest, if only their personalities shone through like it did with real people. For the game it was just a customisable perk that didn’t affect the gameplay whatsoever. 

Despite this, he decided to change a few things. It was his last night here and he thought that as payback he should get to do what he wanted. Momonga deleted the last sentence of her personality bio and replaced it with  _ “is secretly in love with Shalltear but can't admit it”  _ and snorted once he hit the save button. It was a well known fact that the two weren't supposed to get along, their creators being just the same. He had the urge to stick out his tongue, but it turned to ash in his mouth when he realised there was no one he could stick his tongue out to.

He put a hand over his face to cover a nonexistent blush that the NPCs wouldn’t have reacted to in the first place. God, he was a  _ loser _ . What was he doing here? Everyone was gone, living their lives and it made him feel pathetic for being the only one here. Momonga relaxed back into the throne with a disappointed sigh, closing the menu as he stared up at the ceiling that was just endless darkness. 

As the clock at the top of the screen crawled closer to midnight, Momonga replayed the memories of his time with his comrades over in his head, trying to soak up as much as he could before he would be forced to give it up. 

He had made a point to remember these happy times because he knew nothing else in the real world would compare. He felt tired, not just sleep-deprived, but a tiredness that seeped into his bones and made him feel cold and hot at the same time. 

Which was odd, because the undead don’t feel the changes in temperature. Before he could contemplate the notion more, he was forcibly thrown into the dark void of sleep.


	2. Is this real?

He tried not to panic, he really did. But he couldn’t help but try everything he could to contact someone,  _ anyone  _ to help him. At first he thought that he had simply fallen asleep at his desk and moved to get up when the familiar sound of heavy jewelry reached his ears. 

Momonga opened his eyes to find that he was still in Nazarick, but the clock said that the server should have shut down already. He tried to logout, a bad feeling pooling in the pit of his stomach. The realisation that he couldn’t access the UI spurred on a panic attack that had him by the neck, almost unable to breathe. In his panic he failed to realise that he actually  _ had hands  _ with which to flail around the nonexistent menus with.

“My Lord? Is something the matter?” Came a sweet voice to his right, startling him. It was Albedo, she had transformed from the emotionless husk of an NPC to a beautiful demon that was now looking at him in genuine concern. 

He stared at her, thinking about how real she looked, how  _ alive _ . Was this some sort of dream? Was he really just asleep? But it felt so real, like he was actually  _ in  _ Nazarick. The clearing of a throat brought him out of his somewhat calmer thoughts to see Sebas kneeled before him.

“My Lord? Sebas at your service.” Something clicked then, like a switch had been turned on and Momonga felt all feelings of distress wash away. He was calm, he was composed, he felt almost nothing. All emotions were muted and pushed to the wayside, he had a Tomb to keep safe. If this was some sort of new expansion pack, then he couldn't lose his shit and potentially embarrass himself. The shitty devs could be watching.

And if not….if this was real and Momonga had been transported somewhere, then he had to find out everything he could before an enemy found them first. Either way, he couldn't take any chances.

“Take the maids and do a sweep of the area, I want to know where we are. If you find other signs of life, do not engage but simply observe.” He ordered, watching as the dragonborn did as he was told without hesitation. 

They were obviously not in Yggrasil as he knew it anymore, everything felt too different now. No matter how far technology had come, it could never really fool him into thinking it was reality. But  _ this _ , this was… something else entirely. He needed to know his limits, his strengths.

Could he use magic at all? He would need a safe place to test it and he knew exactly where to go for that. Momonga stood up abruptly and with a thought, disappeared in a stream of black smoke, appearing in the arena. 

So the ring of teleportation still worked, he had originally made this so he and the others could travel to each level of Nazarick easily. It had become invaluable in the event of an invasion, where they could easily move from one floor to another without any mana or stamina costs. 

He felt a presence behind him, no, two. The twins. Good, he wouldn't need to go searching for them.

“Aura? Mare? I need your help.” He ignored the surprised gasp at that and turned to the two children. Bubbling Teakettle had a thing for contradictions and his twins were a product of that. 

Aura, the girl, was dressed like a boy and had the stereotypical attitude to match while Mare, the boy, wore a short skirt and was very timid. The first was an animal trainer that dealt with close-combat and the other studied in healing and nature magics, specialising in mid to long range attacks. 

Together they were a formidable opponent, he knew. He was glad, for Bukubukuchagama's sake, to see they were a lively pair. 

“What do you need help with, Lord Momonga?” Aura, the braver of the two, asked excitedly. Momonga couldn’t help but chuckle at her enthusiasm. He waved a negligent hand.

“I just need to test the power of the staff.” he half-lied, what he needed to know was whether he still had his own powers. But he couldn't look weak in front them, NPC or not. If this  _ was  _ a New World, their loyalty might not be so unwavering if he proved to be an insufficient leader.

She nodded and snapped her gloved fingers, the ground shaking with the force of  **[Greater Summons]** . All the NPCs were level 100 - the highest level in the game, so it was no surprise when three Basilisks materialized into being with a shimmer of white-blue light. 

They roared and began attacking immediately, but these creatures were only level 60 at most, 65 with the power of Aura's spell. Being a level 100 undead, Momonga was experienced in combat and remained unaffected by the beasts' powerful killing stare and poisoned tail barbs. Killing them was child's play, but the information he gained from the experience was invaluable.

He hadn’t expected the ease with which he had used his magic, this was nothing like the game. There was no recast time and instead of seeing his stats displayed before him, he just  _ knew  _ what they were down to the percentage. He had a new set of instincts, a new kind of awareness of his surroundings and the ambient magic in the air.

“Wow! As expected of the Supreme One!” Aura cheered, clapping her hands as she jumped on the spot. Momonga didn’t really know what to say to that, he wasn’t used to praise. Especially delivered with so much awe, so he remained silent and instead tested out another type of magic. 

It was one that every player could use, no matter what class they were. If he couldn’t contact the GM, he wanted to know if that meant he couldn’t contact other players using magic either.  _ Were  _ there even other players out there? Other people that had stayed till the end? He couldn't be the only one, surely.  

**[Message]** He intoned, immediately feeling the line connect. His heart soared in excitement for a brief moment until he realised the person on the other end was Sebas. And while it was nice to know he could quickly get into contact with the NPCs, he couldn't help but feel a small tendril of despair curl through his lungs like smoke. If it connected with an NPC of all things, did that mean he was the only player left? Or was he simply out of range?

“My Lord?” Sebas sounded a mix between surprised and pleased that Momonga had contacted him. Due to the fact that it wasn't Sebas' or any of the others' faults they were in this situation, he tried not to let the disappointment bleed through his voice. He didn't need them thinking he was displeased with them, after all. It wouldn't be fair.

“How does it look out there?” he asked, his voice a deep timber that had definitely not been his before the server shutdown. He knew there were probably many other changes, but he couldn't make himself focus on it until he could make sure Nazarick wasn't in danger. There was a pause, a shuffle of feet against brick. 

_ 'He must be on the wall that surrounded the Great Tomb of Nazarick,' _ Momonga realised, then he frowned.  _ 'Can he not actually leave? - though it's not like I gave him the order to go beyond the walls. I might have to be more careful with how I word my orders if they're going to follow them to the T' _ He thought, rubbing a hand on his chin. He paused and brought his hands out in front of him, ignoring the curious looks the twins were sending him.

"…."

He had  _ hands!  _ Flesh and blood hands! How the  _ fuck  _ did he not notice that before now?! He felt like the biggest dumbass in the universe until that same cold wave washed his emotions away just as they were becoming too much. 

Aware of the eyes on him (he couldn't make himself look  _ too  _ weird in front of them), Momonga surreptitiously scratched his cheek, secretly amazed when he found he actually had a face. When he could think again, he realised this could only be a good thing. Eternity stuck as a skeleton probably wouldn't have been fun, even if now it potentially gave him an expiration date.

“It’s nothing but grassland.” Sebas said finally, sounding bewildered. Momonga could hear him bounding along the perimeter, possibly to the other side of the Tomb. 

Though the NPCs had never left the walls of Nazarick, they still had knowledge of what the surrounding area should look like. 

“So there’s no swamp?” A polite ‘no’ was the answer he got and he felt rattled. 

"Every side has at least a few pockets of forest but the rest is grassland, my Lord. What should we do?" Sebas sounded a little panicked, probably feeling as out of depth as Momonga was. He sighed and rubbed his temple. He could feel a stress headache coming on.

"Thank you, Sebas. Come to the Arena once you have finished looking for possible hostiles or resources in a two mile radius." He cut the line when he heard Sebas give his consent and narrowed his eyes in thought, rubbing a hand over the scruff on his jaw. 

If there were no hills or structures, that meant they would stick out like a sore thumb for miles. He didn't think the sparse vegetation would help much in the way of making their sudden presence look natural. He needed to conceal Nazarick. 

He raised his eyebrows (which he had now!) at the twins waiting patiently in front of him. His attention made them shift and fidget, but even Aura kept quiet as it was obvious he was thinking. Mare could control earth….that gave him an idea. 

“Mare,” The boy in question squeaked at suddenly being addressed, but bowed a moment later to show he was listening.

“I need you to conceal the Great Tomb of Nazarick using your affinity with the earth.” The both of them looked horrified at the prospect of dirtying the Tomb’s magnificent walls. He understood the sentiment, but there was only so much they could sacrifice for their pride. With an impatient ‘tsk’ that was mainly because he was paranoid they would be attacked and wanted to keep them safe, he went on to say, 

“This needs to be done now, are you up for it?” He asked, trying to impress the urgency of the situation with his tone. The boy’s spine straightened and he nodded with a 'Hai!' before flying off with his sister not far behind him. 

“Make hills in the surrounding area so we don’t stick out!” He shouted after them, listening for the affirmative shout in return. He nodded and turned his attention to the blue band on his middle finger, the Ring of Teleportation seemed to work as it always did, but would it take him to a place the game hadn't allowed players to go before?

He was right, they weren’t in Yggrasil. Had they been transported to another world? Or were they just in a different server? Sebas hadn’t mentioned finding any signs of life outside the walls, which did little to comfort him to be honest. There was still so much he didn’t know and that left an uneasy feeling in his gut. 

He held his breath and thought of the one room they had never actually accessed before. There was a woosh and then everything was dark and the air was musty. It was silent, the only sound his accelerated breathing and the clink of his rings. With a thought there was a bright ball of fire in his hand that he sent hovering a few feet above his head. It lit up the small room perfectly, as the spell intended and a red glint caught his attention.

The Ward Stone. A magic caster like himself could access the Ward Stone, of course. But it had always just been a menu, never a room he could physically travel to. Momonga placed a hand to the surface of the large gem embedded in the stone floor in the middle of the room. It hummed to life at his touch, glowing faintly as it recognised his magic.

With a deep breath he started chanting, pushing more and more of his magic into the Stone as he weaved new protections into the system and strengthened the old ones. Despite never having done it quite like this, Momonga had changed the settings enough times to just know what to do - much like how he just knew how to use his other spells.

The humming grew louder and glowing runes carved themselves into the stone walls, floor and ceiling. When he finished the last set of the spell the magic spiked and the Ward Stone turned a bright green before fading back to its blood red, accepting the new wards. Momonga let out a breath, suddenly feeling drained. It felt like he'd just had a kendo session, he chuckled at his own thoughts as he wiped a bit of sweat from his brow.

He couldn't rest yet though, he had more to do.

**[Message: Albedo]** He intoned, thinking that if he could connect with Sebas, then he could call the others too. He flicked a finger and the fireball dispersed in a hiss, leaving him in darkness. As he waited for her to pick up, he teleported back to the arena. Feeling more tired the longer he stood, Momonga waved the staff and conjured himself a throne. He sunk down into it with a grateful sigh and closed his eyes.

“Yes, Lord Momonga?” She answered after a couple of rings, a spike of excitement evident in her voice. It seemed to be a reoccurring thing with the NPCs, for them to be irrationally happy just to hear his voice.

“I need you to bring all the guardians except Pandora's Actor, Gargantuan and Victim to the arena. Oh and the twins are busy on an assignment so you can exclude them too. Sebas already knows.” He stated simply, not surprised when she didn’t resist the order. Though they had life breathed into them, they were still in many ways, an NPC. A normal person would have questioned why he wanted them all in the arena. Despite this it was still refreshing to see the little tidbits of humanity in them. 

As expected, it didn’t take long for them to assemble before him. They immediately kneeled without a word and pledged their loyalty to him one by one. 

‘ _ Have they rehearsed this? _ ’ Momonga thought, slightly amused.

He smiled at their resolve, they seemed to be sincere. The question was….would they remain that way or would they turn on him when he showed them any weaknesses? Could they grow past their programming?

Momonga stayed seated when it was his turn to address them, the staff of Ainz Ooal Gown floating obediently beside him. He was too tired to get up. He met each of their eyes, wondering why they hadn't commented on his change of appearance, did they not care? Or did they just not see the difference? He mentally shook himself, he had to focus. He cleared his throat.

“Guardians of Nazarick, something has changed. You may be able to feel it, you may not. But we have been transported to another realm, we no longer reside in the Swamp of the Damned.” He nodded at their surprised and worried reactions to this new information. It was still amazing to see them reacting like real people would - though he supposed that's what they were now, real people. 

Sebas gave his report after a sharp nod from Momonga. 

"While there are small pockets of vegetation in the two miles I was tasked with investigating, I could not find signs of any fauna and most of the landscape is grassland. We appear to be in a dead zone." Sebas stated briskly from his place next to Momonga's throne, feet shoulder-width apart and hands behind his back. 

Dead Zones were common in Yggdrasil, they separated the areas of a World, an ingenious way to give the game a chance to build a new area without the player dealing with a million loading screens. They had little value to the player, with only a few common plants to gather and no animals or monsters to hunt. They were, as the name suggested, a Dead Zone.

“Grasslands?” Albedo whispered, her wings fluttering restlessly. The sky looked the same, stars and all. The sky in Yggrasil had been made after the one in his world (well, what it would have looked like without all the pollution), the only difference was that the game had a blood red moon every other day. That was when all the dark-aligned creatures like himself held the most power.

It was akin to halloween and ghosts in the human realm. But Momonga only saw an ordinary looking moon, he would have to wait a day to see if it stayed that way. 

“Mare is currently working on concealing us from view, but we will not sit idly by to be discovered by a potential enemy. As such, I took the liberty of updating the Ward Stone so we should be fine for tonight." There were murmurs of awe and 'oh, that's what that pressure was!' and the like before he raised a hand to silence them. He was seriously reaching his limit, the wards had taken more out of him than he originally thought.

"I want you all to go take care of yourselves, eat and sleep, because there will be a lot of work to do in the morning. Go.” He said, wanting nothing more than to sleep himself. Because of this, he didn't notice one of the Floor Guardians make their way to the other side of his throne.

"Such a benevolent Lord we have~" A voice purred and Momonga jumped, disappearing from his throne to appear behind the threat. Razor-sharp claws were pressing against a thundering pulse and a spell was on the tip of his tongue before he realised who it was. To his credit, Demiurge didn't so much as flinch at the sudden hostility from his Lord. Like he would accept anything Momonga did to him without hesitation. 

That kind of scared him, that there were no boundaries - no consequences. If he was a different man….he inwardly shuddered to think what would have happened to his NPCs. Momonga met eyes as red as his own and flushed in embarrassment. He withdrew his hand from Demiurge's neck, leaving a trail of crimson to stain the demon's suit collar.

"Sorry about that, Demiurge - didn't see you there." He grimaced at the blood on his fingers, flicking them clean with a muttered spell. Momonga let out a breath that tickled the small hairs on the back of the demon's neck and made a pointed ear twitch before he stepped around the Floor Guardian to sit back in his throne. By now everyone else was gone and it was just them in the arena.

"N-No apologies necessary, my Lord." Demiurge stuttered, sounding slightly out of breath. Maybe it  _ had  _ affected him more than the demon wanted to admit. Momonga hummed and twisted in his seat so he could throw a leg over one of the arms of his throne, head lolling to the side as he looked up at Demiurge with tired crimson orbs.

"I hope you aren't so lenient with anyone else, Demiurge. I wouldn't want you to put yourself in danger unnecessarily." he told him sternly, the effect ruined when he had to hide a yawn behind his hand. He thought back to his earlier assumptions that his NPCs might turn on him at the first sign of weakness and tried not to let dread take over. However, his yawn seemed to only worry the demon as he swiftly knelt in front of him, hand over his heart with the other behind his back.

"I apologise, my Lord, for being so selfish in taking up your valuable time when it is clear that you need rest." He said, his tone regretful as he bowed his head. Momonga felt something in his heart churn to see Ulbert's creation, such a proud and devious demon, prostrate himself like that. He reached out a hand and ran his fingers through surprisingly soft black hair, the head it belonged to freezing in shock.

"Never say something like that again, Demiurge. I will always have time for you. Ulbert would cross worlds just to smack me for it if I didn't take care of you." He chuckled, trying to lighten the mood a little. It wasn't healthy for the demon to think so little of himself like that. He wondered briefly if the others were the same, if he could change their minds about at least that.

"You and the others, you're more valuable to me than anything else in this world. You are the last pieces of my friends, of course I would--" He was cut off with another yawn and let go of Demiurge's hair to cover his mouth. He waved a negligent hand and the demon stood, his tail swishing from side to side in agitation.

"Anyway, enough squishy feelings - what did you want to speak to me about?" Momonga asked and the demon shifted before meeting his curious gaze with a determined one.

"I just wanted to thank you for staying with us until the end, my Lord. You stayed when the others--didn't and for that We thank you." He bowed again and waited in that position to be dismissed. Momonga smiled and told him to go have some dinner and a good rest. When the Floor Guardian was gone, Momonga didn't hesitate to take his own advice and teleported to his rooms. It did make him wonder just how much sentience they possessed before the change, how much they remembered from their time as nothing more than lines of code.

He felt that asking them something like that would be a little too personal - though he had no doubt they would answer him if he did ask. Momonga sighed and slithered out of his Mage Robes, the raw purple silk sliding to the floor easily. It left him shirtless, but not completely naked as he had on a pair of black leather pants and dragonhide boots. Now that he was alone he could finally check out what had changed. He looked for the mirror he knew he'd put in here when he was designing this room and - ah! there it was.

It was a stand alone mirror with black filigree on the top and bottom, standing in the corner of the room on two small feet. He went over to it and quickly pulled off the sheet. Momonga stared at his reflection, amazed. It looked like he'd been reverted back to his Demon Homunculus state - the original guise of his character before he sacrificed it to become an Overlord. 

Dark curls framed high cheek bones and delicate nose, his strong browline and square jaw. He had deathly pale skin with the same slitted red gaze he remembered. He had two black horns spiralling lazily from the sides of his head and curving upwards almost like a ram's. They weren't big, mind, but they were noticeable. His fingernails were black, making the milky white of his long thin fingers stand out even more. He concentrated and watched the nails lengthen to become claws, he smirked and made them turn back. 

He didn't have a tail like a normal demon would, instead he had tattoos that stretched over the expanse of his back in the shape of wings. He could will his wings into being and use them, just like he could his claws. It was part of his Homunculus Subclass, making it so he could change his physical attributes at will - if only the demon ones. He couldn't change his face, skin colour or body type without some sort of magical glamour. He was happy with the body he had though, so it wasn't a big hardship if he was a little more slender and androgynous looking than IRL.

It was obvious he wasn’t human, but the overall composition made him look similar to one and the ability to hide his more….demonic traits would serve him well if they ever found any humans in this world. There would be a lot to do tomorrow.

After a moment he let out a shaky breath, fatigue once again demanding his attention, and he happily collapsed under the covers of the bed he had never needed to use before. 

_ 'This is going to be fun.’ _ Was Momonga’s last thought before succumbing to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Heyo!   
> Hope you enjoyed it!
> 
> Any suggestions? Maybe we could brainstorm on motivations, character reactions, plot lines? Critiques? universe lore? It keeps me motivated to keep writing as I always start of with only a vague idea of what I want - which would leave a lot up to debate!
> 
> So come! Discuss with me! I would highly appreciate it!


End file.
